Grell's Parents
by AnimeYaoiFangirl100
Summary: Grell has just found his parents and invites them to England so they can actually meet. For the first time EVER. This can't possibly be good when his parents hate each other, but once they see their son how will they feel? Who are the parents? Just click!


**Grell's Parents**

**Now, this is not an original idea. I got the idea for a fic from a picture off DA.**

**http:/ /sarah-93-yin-yang. deviantart. com /gallery /26447946# /d2wmcs1**

**Now, I don't own anything! My friend just made the picture. Remember if you want the link take out the spaces and then go to it.**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Suigetsu?" The redhead asked. She sounded slightly uncertain as she looked at her purple eyed companion.<p>

"What is it, Karin?" Suigetsu sighed as he stared at the redhead. He didn't even know why she was still talking to him, after all they did hate each other with a passion.

"Remember that fling that we had a while back?" Karin asked, making the male raise on eyebrow at her.

"I wouldn't call it a fling. It was a mistake that we ended up sleeping together. It meant nothing." Suigertsu stated and narrowed his eyes. "You must have thought so too because you disappeared for months afterwards."

"Yeah, that is what I am trying to tell you."

"Fine. What do you need that is so important?"

"You got me pregnant." The white haired man stared at her with wide, unblinking eyes for a few minutes before he suddenly broke out into laughter. This did not amuse Karin at all. After Suigetsu regained his composure from the laughing attack he stared at her.

"That's funny, but why did you say that? You almost had me there, I will admit that."

"It's not a joke, you dumb-ass! You actually did get me pregnant!" Karin snapped at him.

"Your not kidding?" Suigetsu said, his certainty that this was a joke was starting to dim.

"No! How many times do I have to say it?"

"If I got you pregnant what happened to the kid?"

"I didn't think that you believed me."

"I am being serious here!"

"About time for that! He is fine, as far as I know. I put him up for adoption right after he was born."

"So that's why you left for all those months." Suigetsu said thoughtfully as he took a sip of water from his bottle.

"Of course it is you idiot. I wasn't getting rid of the baby." She said narrowing her red eyes at the male.

"But you did."

"Having an abortion and putting the baby up for adoption are two completely different things."

"Fine, fine." Suigestsu growled out. "Just tell me one thing."

"What?" Karin was looking at him like he was about to ask a really stupid question. That was one thing that he certainly wasn't about to do.

"That night was 20 years ago, and it took you this long to tell me that we have a son."

"Shut up, you bastard." Karin said as she looked away from him. It really wasn't an answer, but to her it was. She really didn't want to admit the _real_ reason that she didn't tell him about the child. "Now get your lazy ass up. We have a plane to catch."

"What?" Now Suigetsu was _really_ confused. First; Karin decides to tell him that they have a son. Second; she didn't tell him for 20 years. Third; now she is telling him that he is going somewhere, with _her_ on a _plane_.

"I said, "Now get your lazy ass up. We have a plane to catch." What part of that do you not understand?" She stood there tapping her foot in front of the male with her arms folded across her chest. _Why do women have to so hormonal? _Suigetsu complained silently.

"All of it! I have no clue what your talking about! Why do I need to get on a plane, and with _you _of all people, and where are we going?"

"You are so frustrating!" Karin said. She felt like she was about to start pulling out her hair because of how oblivious Suigetsu was. "_We_ are going to get on a plane to England. I was contacted by Grell, and before you ask any stupid questions that is our son, and he said that he wants to meet us, both of us. So you are going!"

"Who knew that she could be so maternal about this shit..." He muttered, making Karin glare at him.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"That's what I thought." She nodded and as Suigetsu went to take another drink of his water, he was grabbed by a furious red haired woman who started to pull him in the direction of the nearest airport. "I said _now_, Suigetsu!"

_Women are _way_ too hormonal. Thank god I have a son and not a daughter. _Suigetsu thought as he was dragged, complaining the whole way, by Karin.

* * *

><p>"Sebby!" Sebastian new this voice anywhere. That annoying voice that always seemed to follow him. The butler was out in the garden with Ciel. After all, it was the young master that wanted to visit the garden, and Pluto. For whatever reason. Both himself and the young Earl looked up as none other than Grell came running up to them, wearing all red, as usual.<p>

"What is it that you want, Grell?" Ciel asked with no emotion, other than irritation etched on his face. _Why can't we get rid of this annoying shinigami? _He thought as Grell launched himself at his butler, who in turn side stepped it. Grell stood back up, but still looked happy.

"I just found my birth parents and they are coming to England as we speak! I hope that you don't mind that I told them to meet me here."

"Your parents?" Ciel questioned, his eyebrow twitching in irritation after what the gender-confused males statement. "I thought you were hundreds of years old, and that your parents were dead. I was wrong, I assume."

"Indeed you are wrong, Ciel. I am actually only 20. My parents live in Japan." Grell explained as he moved closer to Sebastian, who in turn frowned.

"Then why did you tell them to meet you here, may I ask?" Sebastian asked as Grell looked up at him with that dreamy look of his.

"I didn't know where else to meet with them, and I needed to make sure that they met you, Sebby. They need to meet my future hubby!"

"Please stop being disgusting."

"If I allow them to visit you here do you promise that nothing out of the ordinary will happen? And that you will leave immediately after?" Ciel demanded as he looked at the shinigami.

"You have my word." Grell said happily. "They should be here in just a few hours!" With that the red haired male ran into the mansion, leaving both Ciel and Sebastian thinking the same thoughts. _In just a few hours!_

* * *

><p>"Alright, we're here, and about time too." Suigetsu said as he looked up at the mansion in front of them. He raised an eyebrow at the place, not really believing that his son, or any of his relatives for that matter, could own a place like this.<p>

"Great." Karin said as she stood beside him. "Now to find Grell, it shouldn't be that hard to find him if this is his house."

"This is not Grell's house, it is mine." A voice spoke and they turned their heads to see a child around the age of 13 with blue hair and an eye patch. He was followed by a raven haired beauty, or that's how Karin saw him anyways.

"And who are you, kid?" Suigetsu asked, in a not-so-polite tone.

"I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive and this is my butler, Sebastian. Grell informed me that he told you to meet him at my home. I can only assume that you are his parents." Ciel said.

"Yeah we are." Suigetsu sighed as he thought. _I knew that nobody related to me could have a __house like this. _He inwardly pouted.

"Well I can see where he gets his...unique looks from." Sebastian spoke up. Karin stared dreamily at him, who also had her own thoughts that weren't even close to Suigetsu's. _He is way hotter than Sasuke._ She continued to stare at him until he cleared his throat, making her look away and made Ciel chuckle.

"And apparently where he got his tastes from." Then out of the mansion came a man, or at least they _thought _it was a man, running towards them. He stopped in from of them. His long red hair flowing behind him until he stopped. He gave a pointy toothed grin at both, Suigetsu and Karin.

"Hello! I am Grell Sutcliffe. It's great to meet you both!" He said it in over excited tones. _I thought that Karin said we had a son, not a daughter._ Suigetsu thought as he observed the male in front of him. He wasn't exactly sure that it was a boy anymore. Karin really didn't seem to have a problem with their "son" and was talking with him.

"Hello, Grell, it's so nice to meet you too. I'm Karin and this is Suigetsu." She smiled as she noted that their son had her red hair, a shame about the teeth though. Having pointy teeth probably wasn't comfortable. She wasn't sure where he had gotten the green eyes though, they seemed to be multiple shades of green. They were also rimmed by glasses.

"I can't believe I am actually meeting you both! I have dreamed of this day for a long time!"

"Well, I have been waiting to meet you face to face too." Karin said with a smile, that looked slightly forced. Then again it is Karin we are talking about.

"What about him?" Grell asked, pointing at his father.

"I didn't even know that I had a kid until yesterday!" Suigetsu said, snapping himself back into reality and out of his thoughts.

"Well, you never asked." Karin shot at him.

"What? How was I supposed to know that I was supposed to ask?" He shot back.

"Now would be the perfect time to introduce you to my new hubby." Grell said, butting into the argument. It quickly shut up the two quarreling 36 year olds.

"Your what?" Suigetsu asked.

"Oh, my soon to be husband." Grell explained, ignoring all the looks that he was receiving. They were all thinking along the lines of, _He's getting married? _While the two very lucky parents were thinking, _My son is a homo._

"Oh, really. That's nice. Who is he?" Karin said, sweat-dropping a little, not that anybody noticed.

"Why, Sebastian of course!" Grell yelled happily, clutching onto said butler's arm like his life depended on it. Sebastian, in turn, looked like he just smelled something vile.

"I thought I told you not to say disgusting things like that again." Sebastian said as he tried to get Grell off his arm without making a scene. Ciel, of course, thought that this was amusing and just stood there watching the mayhem. It turned out better than he thought it would. Simultaniously Suigetsu and Karin turned to look at each other.

"I blame you for this." Karin said with narrowed eyes.

"I blame you. Obviously it's your fault."

Ciel might have found Sebastian's discomfort amusing but he did not find it amusing when they all found out that Grell's parents were ninja. It didn't turn out well. Almost all of the mansion was destroyed because of Suigetsu and Karin and Grell was still trying to get Sebastian to agree to be his husband. Ciel really didn't understand why he put up with Grell's promises, he never actually keeps them.

Grell wasn't even sure why his parents started fighting. At first he thought that it was something he did but then he figured that that was an absurd idea. After all, what kind of damage could Grell do?

In the end Suigetsu and Karin went back to Japan but with a new found hatred for each other. They both blamed each other for how their son turned out. Suigetsu still wasn't sure that his son was a boy.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that you enjoyed it! This is my first crossover even if the idea isn't mine. <strong>

**I hope that you all liked it! **

**Also, if you could just go up into the top AN and click the link, you will love the picture~ **

**Now could you please leave a review? **


End file.
